


Pain

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, MSR, NSFW, Season/Series 11 Speculation, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Based on the handcuff line from the MSR promo for Season 11 where we finally get confirmation that Mulder is, in fact, a bottom.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "I want you to hurt me."  
>  and  
> "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

The first time he suggested it you thought he was joking, you never would have guessed how much you would love it.

“I want you to hurt me.” He said to you and you laughed.

“Mulder, no.”

“Just a little bit. Maybe with handcuffs.” When he said it he managed to look seductive and shy at the same time. You could tell he was nervous about bringing it up.

In his eyes you read all of his fears, “She’s going to think I’m totally insane. Pathetic. Some kind of sick freak with unnatural desires.”

It’s the fear you see there that pushes you to say yes the first time. You would never want him to feel rejected or unwanted.

He came quickly that time, hands cuffed behind his back with you riding him. You knew that it couldn’t be comfortable but that seemed to be what he liked about it. You’d only managed to pump up and down twice before he came with a groan.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” You asked him, mostly joking.

He babbled about how sorry he was until you cupped his cheek and told him you liked watching him lose control like that.

And you did. 

A lot.

More often then not he’s so focused on making sure you cum that he can’t even fully relax. You loved seeing him let go of everything else and just enjoy himself.

So you asked him what else he’d dreamed up over the years and he tells you of various positions and situations.

He wants to beg, he wants you to spank him, pull his hair, push his face between your legs until he’s gasping for breath, the list goes on; and as you continued to fulfill each fantasy you start to enjoy it as much, sometimes more, than he does.

He could easily overpower you. That is part of the draw.

You know that if he chose he could flip you over and force you but he’d rather be at your mercy and there is something indefinably hot about that.

Naturally, there are times where you want to be dominated and there are times where he wants to just take you but both of you find that you are most intimate when he’s on his knees in front of you.

Over the years you go through phases. You find that at times when he’s at his lowest are times when he asks this of you.

When you are back together after he comes back from the dead, after William, and after he is nearly executed he wants you to handcuff him to the bed. You don’t want to.

You want him to hold you and make tender slow love but he’s desperate for it and you give in after two weeks on the road. 

Something about seeing his lifeless body makes you feel different about the act at first but as soon as you watch him lose control and come quickly as he did the very first time you feel better.

It’s when he stops asking for domination that you finally begin to worry. You worry when you finally ask him about it one day and he sneers at you.

So you leave.

But here you are once again, brought back together as you always would be and here he is asking you to make him beg for it.

You smile and remember his words from a few days before.

Before you thrust his face between your legs and order him to give you the best oral of your life, you kiss him sweetly and tell him you missed this.


End file.
